


Die Perfekte Lösung

by Schattenspieler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean hat eine Idee, Gen, Humor, Schatten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hat ein Problem und Dean die perfekte Lösung. <br/>Ausschnitt des Textes : 'Es war nun amtlich – sein Bruder war ein Reinlichkeitsfanatiker – vermutlich schnüffelte er in den Waschsalons Weichspüler oder so... '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Perfekte Lösung

Samstag Morgen 14 Uhr – es war nicht die Sonne, die ihn an der Nase kitzelnd weckte, denn die war schon seit gut 8 Stunden auf den Beinen.  
Auch das bekannte Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln hatte ihn nicht gestört. Da war sich Dean ganz sicher!  
Schließlich hatte er sich, eben als dieser Klang an sein Ohr drang - was nun gut zwei Stunden oder nur ein paar Minuten her sein mag - mit einem grunzenden Schnaufen noch mal auf die andere Seite gedreht. Gemütlich nach den Deckenzipfel greifend, seine zweite Sägeschicht antretend, hatte er die Decke wieder über sich gezogen.

Nein das war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen – aber da war etwas! Etwas Unbekanntes. Es roch bekannt auf eine verstörende Art und Weise, es ließ ihn seine Nasenspitze kräuseln - zucken. Die Luft in Schüben einsaugen nur um...

„Hatschi~“

Mit einem heftigen Niesen richtete er sich auf. Noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schnaufte er und rieb sich mit dem Arm über seine noch krabbelnde Nase. Was auch immer ihn da so erbärmlich gekitzelt hatte - dachte Dean – das bewegte sich jetzt streichelnd über seine nackte Brust.  
Er spürte wie es stoppte, sich offenbar an ein paar Härchen verfangend und schließlich wieder begann hinab zu gleiten, bis hin zu seinem Bauch.  
Automatisch zog er diesen etwas ein, aber das Gefühl blieb und zu der Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen gesellte sich ein Schauer, der ihn die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

Irgendjemand gönnte es ihm einfach nicht! Irgendjemand da oben.  
Es lag einfach auf der Hand. Die Himmlischen des Himmels nannten ihn ihren Messias – nun eigentlich nicht – aber sie wollten trotzdem, dass er ihnen die Welt rettete. Und hey, das hatte er vor – ehrlich, inzwischen hatte er eingesehen, dass es eine Verantwortung war, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Immerhin ging das 1. Siegel auf sein Konto.  
Und da war dieser penetrante Engel, der ihm soviel Vertrauen entgegen brachte, dass es für ganze Heerscharen gereicht hätte.

Und apropos nervig penetranter Engel.

„Hallo Dean.“

Gefrustet rieb sich Dean mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, während er mit seinen Beinen die restliche Decke weg strampelte – der billige Motelteppich fühlte sich rau und ausgetreten unter seinen Fußsohlen an.  
„Hey Cas – wie wärs, wenn du mal andre Leute bespannst? Zum Beispiel das Pärchen aus Zimmer 12b.“, schief grinsend sah er zu dem Engel, der seinen Blick starrend erwiderte.

„Hey das ist mein Ernst – du könntest echt was lernen.“, mit einer vulgären Geste verdeutlichte der Blondschopf was es im Nachbarzimmer zu 'Lernen' gab.

Castiel aber starrte nur noch etwas mehr und erwiderte in seiner engelhaft monoton Stimmlage: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist, Dean.“  
Besagter zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete sich auf, um sich zu strecken und seine Schultern nach hinten zu rollen „..arg...“. Sein Nacken war einfach mächtig verspannt und wieder fragte er sich womit er es verdient hatte, sich wie ein Alter Sack zu fühlen.  
„Na da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher Cas. Wie die das Zimmer wackeln lassen, besteht sogar die Möglichkeit, dass dir endlich mal dieser Stock aus dem Arsch rutscht und du etwas lockerer wirst.“

Generell ließ sich Castiel nie auf Deans Sticheleien ein, so auch dieses mal: „Ich habe diesen besagten Stock nicht im Arsch.“ „Ach ja, jetzt wo du's sagst – er ragt ja bereits aus deinem Mund raus.“ Kopfschüttelnd kniete sich Dean vors Bett, um seine Tasche darunter hervor zu ziehen und entkam so Castiels irritiertem Starren.  
Manchmal kam er sich mit dem Engel an der Backe vor wie ein Alleinunterhalter – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich Cas nicht grade sehr unterhalten aufführte.  
Vielleicht war er als Engel aber auch einfach zu fein dafür oder es gab irgend eine himmlische Regel, die in der Bibel niedergeschrieben stand – so was wie: 'Gepriesen sei der Humorlose und jene, denen sich der Spaß entzieht. Denn Lachen ist eine Sünde und wird in den ewigen Feuern der Hölle gesühnt.'  
Die Bibel verbot sowieso alles was Spaß machte – kein Wunder, dass er selbst Atheist war - also war die Vermutung gar nicht so weit her geholt und Sammy, der Jahrelang gebetet hatte und diesen Fledderroman gelesen,war immerhin auch zur Spaßbremse heran gewachsen, obwohl Dean alles versucht hatte, ihn von diesem Pfad abzubringen.  
Tja... vielleicht fühlte sich Castiel aber doch unterhalten – warum sonst sollte er immer wieder kommen und sich das von ihm bieten lassen?

Er beschloss den Gedanken nicht weiter zu führen – ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, bei der Erkenntnis zu landen, dass Castiel womöglich ein Masochist war und es liebte, gedemütigt und verspottet zu werden...

Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und tastete weiter nach dem Träger der Tasche unter seinem Bett. Sein Ohr war an die Bettdecke und den Bettkasten gedrückt, so dass er die Gelegenheit hatte noch mal das Unverkennbare muffige Aroma der Bettwäsche zu inhalieren.  
Schnaufend stieß er die Luft aus, irgendwie roch es auch nach Mottenkugeln.

Vielleicht stand der Engel aber auch auf Dirty Talk – damit konnte Dean dienen!

„Aha!“, triumphierend zog er seine Tasche an dem Träger hervor und war gewillt das Gespräch mit dem starrenden Engel wieder aufzunehmen.  
„Sag mal Cas, warum bist du eigentlich da? Wolltest du nicht nach Gott suchen?“, als er sich mit der ungewöhnlich leichten Tasche zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte, spürte er etwas über seinen Arm streichen. Ganz so, als würde man durch den Wald rennen und aus Versehen ein Spinnennetz streifen. Dean erschauderte und blickte alarmiert und irritiert auf seinen Arm.  
Aber da war nichts...

Kurz gab er sich dem Gedanken hin einen grapschenden Geist im Zimmer zu haben, doch er verwarf kopfschüttelnd die Idee wieder, auch weil der Engel sich endlich zu einer Antwort herab ließ.  
„Ich muss mit Sam reden.“  
Die Stirn kraus ziehend sah er Castiel an, es irritierte ihn das der Engel was von Sam wollte, „Tja da hast du Pech...“ Dean zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche auf, um sich ein paar Sachen heraus zu holen – er wollte endlich duschen gehen. „... der meinte gestern Abend, dass er Früh los will, in 'nen Wäschesalon – Scheiße hey!“, fassungslos sah er in seine 'leere' Tasche. Der Kerl hatte doch echt ALLES mitgenommen, da war noch nicht mal eine Socke!

„Fuck!“, ärgerlich stand er auf und trat die Tasche weg. Sein nächster Anlauf war der Stuhl auf den er seine gestrigen Klamotten geschmissen hatte – doch auch die waren weg...  
Knurrend verengte er seine Augen zu Schlitzen – er hoffte für Sams Gesundheit, dass dieser ihm was zu Essen mitbringen würde.

Castiel, der ihn verständnislos ansah und immer noch unverändert mitten im Raum stand, meinte nur völlig unpassend: „Ich werde warten.“, offenbar ignorierte er Deans Wut.

Seine Laune strebte kontinuierlich dem Nullpunkt entgegen – spätestens nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der Kaffee alle war. Also stapfte er missgünstig zurück, weg von der Küchenzeile und dem gähnend leeren Kühlschrank und dem kalten Laminat.  
Er schmiss sich auf das Bett und raunzte ärgerlich den Engel an – der nun wirklich gar nichts dafür konnte. „Man ey, die waren noch voll gut gewesen! Ich glaub's nicht dieser - … Was ist das?“

Zumindest nichts dafür.

Dean sah gebannt auf den Boden und seine Bettdecke – dunkle Flecken!? UND ein kribbelndes Gefühl. Da war was auf seinem Handrücken von dem er sich sicher war, dass es vorher nicht da gewesen war. Er schüttelte die Hand und sah wie sich der Fleck bewegte und schließlich weg war – kurz danach war ein neuer auf dem Boden! „Fuck ey!“ Leicht panisch und dabei ziemlich viel Wind machend, warf er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und zog die Knie an. Schattenflecken wirbelten auf, berührten manchmal federleicht seine Haut und suchten sich einen neuen Zielort.  
Gebannt starrte Dean sie an. Es schien sich wirklich nur um Schatten zu handeln – aber Schatten von WAS!?

Vorsichtig und mit gewisser Skepsis streckte er die Hand nach einem der Schattenflecken auf seinem Bett aus. Mit einem Finger stupste er ihn an. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen.

Es war weich und als er die Hand darum schloss spürte er neben den Flaum, auch etwas Festes wie bei einer … Feder!  
Ruckartig hob er den Kopf an und starrte nun seinerseits den Engel an, der irgendwie anders wirkte seit Deans Entdeckung.

„Das sind Federn.“, warf er in den Raum und fixierte eindringlich den Engel – war das Verlegenheit in Castiels Blick?  
„Sind das deine Federn?“, der Satz hing schwer zwischen ihnen, zusammen mit der aufkommenden Stille.  
Dean schloss sie Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. „Nhm..“, entnervt stöhnend massierte er sich die Schläfen und murmelte pissig: „Toll ein Engel mit Mauser...“

Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Womit hatte er das verdient?

Spannende Engel.  
Mr. Proper als Bruder.  
Keine Klamotten.  
Kein Kaffee.  
Kein Essen.  
Ein Haufen Federn in seinem Bett...

Moment!? Kerzengrade richtete er sich auf und fixierte böse den Engel, der immer noch so betröppelt im Raum stand.  
„Alter? Bist du in mein Bett gekrochen!?“ Schön und gut das Federn auf dem Boden waren, aber in seinem BETT???

„Nein!“, der Engel sah entrüstet aus aber für seinen Geschmack war die Antwort viel zu schnell und absolut gekommen, wenn man bedachte, dass der Engel normalerweise ein gefühltes Jahrhundert zum Antworten brachte.

Dean zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch – Castiel anstarrend, als hätte er diesen erwischt wie er in seiner Unterwäsche wühlte. „Schon klar...“  
Gerade diesen Moment nutzte Mr. Proper um die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Ruck aufzuschlagen und mit einem großen Wäschekorb im Arm hinein zu wanken.  
Dean schaute zu seinem Bruder, der mit dem Korb kämpfte durch die Tür zu kommen, ohne sich auf dem Boden lang zu machen.  
Für einen Moment beunruhigte es ihn, dass er den klimpernden Schlüssel an der Tür nicht gehört hatte.

„Siehe da - Der Weiße Riese – ich hoffe für dich Wäschejunkie, dass du mir Essen mitgebracht hast und nicht nur auf der Suche nach neuem Stoff bist!“, entfuhr es ihm giftig.  
Zugegeben konnte sein Bruder nichts für sein oder eher Castiels Federproblem, was ihn gerade so annervte, aber dafür hatte er eindeutig den anderen Batzen schlechte Laune zu verantworten.  
Eben jenen, der mit dem Fehlen von Dingen zusammen hing! Und somit auch Deans Hunger, wie der Tatsache, dass er seit einer halben Stunde schon duschen wollte!

Sammy sah ihn empört an – vermutlich wegen des neuen Sacks voll Spitznamen – bevor er sich rechtfertigte: „Man Dean, ich hab gedacht du schläfst heute länger...“

Diese stupide Aussage seines Bruders ließ ihn demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr blicken - ja es war mittlerweile 14 Uhr 30.  
Er hob zusammen mit seinem Blick eine Augenbraue und grinste Sam überhaupt nicht freundlich an. „Ach wirklich? Noch länger? Danke übrigens, dass du mir die Boxer in der ich gepennt habe, gelassen hast!“

Die wohlriechende Papiertüte, die ihm entgegen flog, stimmte ihn wieder etwas friedlicher, raschelnd fing er sie auf und griff hinein, zog einen Burger raus.  
„Mhm~“, er war mit extra Bacon und Käse, vielleicht würde er Sam doch verzeihen.  
Mit vollem Mund beschloss er Sam, der angefangen hatte die Wäsche zu sortieren von ihrem Federproblem in Kenntnis zu setzen. „Ey Schami, schau dich doch ma um, schag mir waschdir auffällt“, brachte er zwischen einigem Schmatzen und Schlucken hervor, während ein Stück Gurke auf der Bettdecke landete und eine der Federn aufscheuchte.

Castiel hingegen schien seine Schuhspitzen unglaublich interessant zu finden und hatte an Sam offenbar keine Fragen mehr. OFFENBAR wollte er genau so unsichtbar wie sein Federkleid werden.  
Der Plan ging nicht auf.

„Oh Cas! Hey, was machst du den hier?“ Sam hatte den Engel bemerkt, der seinen Blick nur so kurz mit Starren und einem kleinen Nicken erwiderte, dass es fast etwas verlegenes an sich hatte.

Dean grinste, genüsslich in den zweiten Bürger beißend, entgegnete er seinem Bruder, der ihn nun verwirrt ansah: „Dasch mein isch nich.“  
Zufrieden beobachtete er wie ein Gebirge aus Falten auf Sams Stirn entstand und der Engel immer kleiner zu werden schien.  
Sich seinem Burger ganz widmend, sah er erst wider auf, als er von Sam ein: „Was zum Teufel ist das!?“, hörte.

Zufrieden knüllte er das Papier zusammen und ließ es einfach auf dem Bett liegen, „Tja Sammy...“, Dean legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter als er zu ihm rüber kam und sich was zum Anziehen organisierte. „Cas hat die Mauser und will mit dir reden.“  
Mit schelmischem Grinsen zog er ab ins Bad und beschloss, dass er es eigentlich ganz witzig fand.  
Ein: „Dean das nicht lustig!“, folgte ihm, von einem verzweifelt ärgerlich klingendem Engel, nach.  
Dem Jäger kribbelte es in den Fingern und vielleicht würde er es bereuen aber -  
Dean steckte noch mal den Kopf durch die noch immer offene Badtür und flötete dem beleidigten Engel entgegen: “Oh doch - mein gerupftes Hühnchen~“ Mit einer Kusshand an Castiel, verschwand er selbstzufrieden im Bad und zog die Tür dieses mal zu, Cas gekränkten Blick und das genervte Stöhnen von Sam ausschließend.

Im Bad fiel sein Blick auf das Mädchenshampoo seines Bruders. Es versprach glänzendes volles Haar - zugegebenermaßen war das inspirierend.  
Frisch wie Morgentau und genau so nass kam er, sich mit einem Handtuch das blonde Haar trocknend, wieder hinaus.  
Es hatte sich in seiner Abwesenheit einiges geändert: die Federn waren weg, dafür ein Staubsauger da.  
Kurz trauerte Dean den Federn nach, man hätte ein Kissen damit füllen können – vielleicht schlief man ja himmlisch auf einem Kissen mit Engelsdaunen und Federn gefüllt oder zumindest hätten sie sich eine erstklassige Kissenschlacht damit liefern können.  
Dean, dümmlich vor sich hin grinsend, vertrieb den Gedanken als er Cas ausmachte, der inzwischen an dem wackligen Tisch mit der zerkratzten Oberfläche in der Küchenecke saß – gegenüber Sam, der auf die Tastatur seines Laptops einhämmerte. Vermutlich hatte er den Engel dazu gebracht sich zu setzen.

Seufzend ließ er das Handtuch fallen und ging zu dem Telefonbuch, Castiel würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und starrte lieber ein Loch in den Tisch. Dean blätterte etwas und wurde fündig während Sammy ihm alles berichtete, was das 'World Wide Web' über Mauser wusste.  
„Also Vögel – ja tut mit leid Cas aber hier steht nichts über Engel mit diesem... Problem – jedenfalls Vögel wechseln ihr Federkleid um beschädigte Federn zu ersetzen oder auch oft nach der Brutzeit -“  
Ein Lachen von Dean unterbrach Sams Vortrag. „Mensch Cas, hast du dir was Süßes klar gemacht oder ist Paarungszeit im Himmel gewesen? Sollt ich von irgendwas wissen?“  
““Dean!!““, bekam er in Stereo zurück. Sammy und Cas sahen ihn nur geschockt an, aber zumindest schaute ihn sein nerviger Engel überhaupt wieder an.  
„Ich bin ein Engel des Herren, Dean! Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit so etwas zu tun. Zudem sind wir Spirituelle Wesen.“  
„Nun macht euch doch mal locker.“ Etwas genervt verdrehte er die Augen und riss eine Seite aus dem Telefonbuch, um sie einzustecken.

Ein Räuspern veranlasste ihn dazu seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sam zu schenken – zumal er so dem anklagenden Blicken von Cas entkam. Er hatte heute gute Chancen es sich wirklich ernsthaft mit den Engel zu verderben.  
Bei der Überlegung ob er das tatsächlich wollte, kratzte er sich im Nacken, war ihm eine von diesen Federn in den Kragen geflogen?

„Ansonsten steht hier noch etwas von Schockmauser – sie wird durch Stress ausgelöst. Generell wird die Mauser über Hormone gesteuert. Sag mal Cas – hattest du in letzter Zeit Stress?“, fragte sein Bruder einfühlsam und betrachtete den Engel mit seinem verweichlichten Therapeuten-Blick.  
Dean schnaufte – die Apokalypse war im Gange und Sam fragte tatsächlich ob Castiel Stress hatte...

„Man Alter die Apokalypse?“ fragte Dean überzogen und unterstrich das Gesagte mit einer Geste, die soviel ausdrückte wie: Bist du noch ganz dicht - wie viel Stress willst du noch?

„Sam das bringt uns auch nicht weiter, also pack dein Seelenklemptnerface wieder ein, ja? Cas komm beweg deinen Arsch hier her! Wir fahren zum Arzt.“, sich die Autoschlüssel und ein Portmonee schnappend, ging er auf die Tür zu, doch Sam hielt ihn zurück.

„Man Alter, du kannst nicht mit ihm zum Arzt, er ist ein ENGEL!“, erklärte ihm sein Bruder freundlicherweise noch mal.  
Sich über das Haar streichend erwiderte er,: „Irgendwas müssen wir ja wohl tun – was denkst du was los ist, wenn er überall seine unsichtbaren Federn verteilt?“ Unnötig laut wies er mit der Hand auf Castiel, der sich erhoben, aber nicht zu ihm gesellt hatte.

„Oder hat Mr. Wisch&Weg das Bedürfnis permanent Federn wegzusaugen?“, bedeutungsvoll sah er erst zu der frischen Wäsche, über den Staubsauger, hin zu Sam.  
Es war nun amtlich – sein Bruder war ein Reinlichkeitsfanatiker – vermutlich schnüffelte er in den Waschsalons Weichspüler oder so...  
„Außerdem will ich ja nicht direkt zum Arzt – eher zum Tierart.“ Nun hatte er zwei geschockte Paar Augen auf sich ruhen.  
„Ich bin doch kein Tier!“, mit verschreckten Armen setzte sich Castiel wieder hin und stierte Dean böse an, offensichtlich war Castiel so aufgebracht, dass er sein 'Ich blinzle niemals'-Gehabe vergessen hatte.  
„Mensch Cas jetzt sei du nicht auch so ein Mädchen! Dort bekommen wir bestimmt 'ne Vogelkur für dich oder Head&Shoulders für Gänse.“

Während Sam ihn mit einem Blick bedachte als würde er sich fragen wie es mögliche war, dass sie Verwand waren, pflaumte Castiel ihn empört an: „Ich bin auch kein Vogel und erst recht keine Gans!“

„Taube?“

Cas verrenkte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Schwan?“

Aus dem Ärmel des Trenchcoats glitt das Engelsschwert in Castiels Hand.  
Offenbar schätzte der Engel es nicht mit einem Vogel verglichen zu werden, der als Braten an Weihnachten auf den Tisch kam oder mit den 'Ratten der Lüfte' und schon gar nicht mit einem Federvieh, das einen der Art lächerlich langen Hals hatte, das man einen Knoten hinein machen könnte. Außerdem waren Schwäne ziemlich schwul.

„Reg dich mal ab okay! Das ist die Perfekte Lösung! Ich will ja nur helfen, außerdem wer hat hier bald eine Glatze auf seinen Flügeln – Ich oder Du?“, fragte er provokant und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Zugegebenermaßen war allein die Vorstellung von einem Engel mit nackten Flügeln, so was von erbärmlich und bemitleidenswert, dass man eigentlich keine Witze darüber machen dürfte – aber hey, er war Dean Winchester.  
Er war der Messias!  
Da könnte man sich doch mal ein paar Frechheiten erlauben, oder?

Charmant lächelte er Castiel zu und machte an der Tür eine lockende Handbewegung. „Put put put komm her mein Hühnchen – wir fahren zum Onkel Doktor, der bringt alles wieder in Ordnung! Ich kauf dir danach auch ein Eis.“

Während Sam kopfschüttelnd eben diesen in seinen Armen vergraben hatte und auf der Tischplatte hing – es war nicht ganz klar ob er sich das Lachen verkniff oder verzweifelt hoffte adoptiert zu sein – war Castiel sehr langsam aufgestanden und kam nur zögerlich näher.

Vermutlich war er hin und her gerissen zwischen der Möglichkeit Dean einfach einmal mehr zu vertrauen oder ihm mit seinem Engelsschwert eins über zu ziehen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach nur Angst, dass Dean ihm einen Knüppel über den Kopf zog, um in dann in einen Sack zu stecken.  
Aber das würde Dean nicht tun – er hatte keinen Sack der groß genug war.

Nicht, dass er nicht schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, den Engel des Herren einzusperren.  
Manchmal ging ihm Castiel ungemein auf den Sack, besonders wenn er penetrant dumme Fragen stellte und stur war wie ein Ochse oder ihnen ständig auflauerte- vor allem unter der Dusche war das sehr ärgerlich. Aber ihn in einen Schrank zu sperren, damit er eine Weile Ruhe hatte, funktionierte nicht. Schließlich konnte Cas sich einfach weg zappen.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach mal von Crowley diese Engelabweisenden Schutzzeichen erklären lassen...  
Nun wollte er Castiel aber einfach nur helfen, es war nämlich wirklich mitleiderregend, wie der durch das Zimmer schlich und einen Schwall schwarzer Schattenflecken auf dem Boden verbreitete.  
Dean legte dem Engel einen Arm um die Schulter und schob ihn aus der Tür.

Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte er noch Sams fassungslose Stimme, „Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Zum Tierarzt! Und der geht auch noch mit? ...womit hab ich das verdient!?“

Grinsend ließ Dean die Moteltür ins Schloss fallen.  
Seiner Meinung nach war es einfach die Perfekte Lösung.

Ende.


End file.
